


The Naming Game

by torihoshigirl



Series: Setolox Domestic AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihoshigirl/pseuds/torihoshigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP coming up with baby name ideas, and Person A starts suggest joke name while Person B is trying to be serious. Eventually Person B gives in and they try to come up with the worst name possible. (Prompt from imagineyourotp from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming Game

**Author's Note:**

> And yet more things related to a Domestic AU. I am the person who likes to write fluff and established relationships.
> 
> This one I wrote a while ago but since I decided to do a Doubdil Domestic AU, I decided that Setolox is my OTP so I'm gonna make a domestic AU for that too. Because why not?
> 
> There are mentions of an OC chid that I have created. Maybe I'll write a different story with them.

"So you wanted to have a serious talk?"

"Yeah." stated Seto once he sat down in a chair across from Deadlox. Deadlox noticed how Seto was holding onto some pieces of paper and an inked feather when he came in. "You remember that spell I’ve been working on?"

"That one where you think it’ll be possible to give us a child?"

Seto nodded excitedly “I think I almost got it! I’m getting closer and closer to perfecting it. Soon, if I get DNA samples from us both, I can create a child of our own! It will be strange and I’m gonna have to keep a really close eye on them since it’s a child born from magic but, it’s a child of our own!”

Deadlox couldn’t help but smile seeing how excited Seto was. “I can see why you’re excited.” said Deadlox with a light chuckle “But what’s the paper for? Are those the things for the spell?”

"No, I want to start thinking about names." explained the mage "In a few days, I’m going to start the process so since it will work this time, we need to give our child a name, right?"

Deadlox gave him a teasing smile and said “Lookit you sounding more confident about yourself. Finally accepting you’re the greatest magic man to have ever magicked?”

A light blush appeared on the mage’s face as he looked away “Almost. If the spell is successful and goes without any serious consequences then I’ll be fully convinced.”

"Right." replied Deadlox as he started thinking about it "So names…"

He thought about it carefully then asked “Do you know if you can change the gender?”

"I don’t know if I can manipulate how the child looks so I’m letting the spell decide." explained Seto "That includes whether or not they end up as a boy or a girl."

"Oh good." replied Deadlox "The guessing game is still an option."

Deadlox thought about it some more then asked “Have you thought of any names?”

"I have a few choices." said Seto as he looked down at his list "For a girl, I like the names Lillian, Chrystal and Riven. For a boy, I’ve thought of Stephen and Aaron. I like those ones a lot."

"Nice." replied Deadlox "Think we could call the kid, Meme?"

Seto’s eyes widened in surprise. He leaned forward, putting his list down and replied “You want to name the kid Meme!?”

"It was just a suggestion!" said Deadlox with a grin "We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to!"

Seto was doing his best to hold his laughter as he spoke “We aren’t giving the child the name Meme! I don’t even think that’s a name!”

"Neither is Seto!" replied Deadlox.

"Oh come on." said Seto as he rolled his eyes "You know I have a reason to hide my real name."

"I know, I know." replied Deadlox who still had a big smile from the mage’s reaction. He thought about it then asked "Think we could get away with naming the kid Potato?"

"What!?" Seto was still trying not to break into a laughing fit while staying serious "No, we aren’t naming the child after a food!"

"Awww but it’d be cute." replied Deadlox who pretented to pout "Babies kinda look like potatoes anyways."

"Name it as you see it, interesting…" snarked Seto "But no. If you want to think of a Crafter name for them, we’ll do that when they come to age. For now, they haven’t been conceived yet."

"Great, so we can have this conversation again in the future."

Deadlox thought about it some more and said “Name it Naruto.”

"Naruto?" asked Seto "So after the character?"

"Maybe not the most perfect name so if you want, we could use Itachi." replied Deadlox.

Seto rolled his eyes then put his hand on his head “Then should we also add Sasuke, Sakura or Hinata to the list of possible names?”

"If you want to."

"I’m not doing that." replied Seto who was still grinning "Think of something more serious. Sort of like the names our friends have."

"Names our friends have huh?" asked Deadlox "Jason. Let’s name the kid Jason."

Seto was close to having a laugh attack again but calmed down, yet still couldn’t top smiling “No! We already know a Jason and that’ll get confusing!”

"Jerome then?" asked Deadlox.

"Still confusing." replied Seto.

Deadlox thought about it and Seto noticed the former’s grin grow as he looked back to him “How does Freddy sound?”

"Freddy?" asked Seto "You think Freddy is a good name?"

"Yeah." replied Deadlox "We could definitely last more than five nights with him."

Seto completely lost it at this point. He didn’t even try to keep his composure, he just started laughing. Through his laughter he managed to say “Of course you’d suggest something like that!”

"Do you like the idea though?" asked Deadlox as he shrugged.

"Freddy’s not a bad name but let’s not use it under that context." said Seto as he finally calmed down.

There was a brief silence before Seto announced “Okay, I’ve thought of another name.”

"Oh really?" Deadlox turned to him and asked "What is it?"

"Let’s name our child Yoshi!"

Deadlox started laughing, trying to hide it by hiding behind his arm. “Yoshi!?”

"Yoshi!" cheered Seto in the same voice he used whenever he used the name.

Once Deadlox calmed down, he had a big smile on his face “That’s cute. I’d get to hear you use that voice more often so it’s be a bonus.”

"I’m not actually thinking about naming them Yoshi." replied Seto.

"I know." chuckled Deadlox "Joke names are just fun to make up."

Seto grinned and slowly got up from his chair “Yeah. But I’m still serious about the first five. Those are the ones I at least want to use.”

Deadlox got up and pulled Seto into a hug “No point worrying about it right now. You should think more about making sure the spell works perfectly.”

"True." replied Seto as he hugged his husband back "I should worry more about that then look back on names when it succeeds."

Deadlox grinned when he heard Seto say that with confidence. They broke the hug and Deadlox asked to see the mage’s list of names. As he scanned over them he said “I really like one of the names you thought of.”


End file.
